


Stolen Moments

by Romaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romaine/pseuds/Romaine
Summary: This is an addition to Vanishing Cabinets, a story I wrote for Vaysh for "hds_beltane" 2008.  I think it might stand on its own.  It's from Harry's POV after making love to Draco (while both Polyjuiced) and was written in 2010 as a thank you to Vaysh.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



**Stolen Moments**  
by Romaine

Harry lay next to Draco, watching him drift off to sleep. Blond hair was beginning to streak through the faux brown. He couldn't resist giving him one last kiss. He touched Draco's forehead with his lips. It was still damp with sweat. God, he'd waited years for this moment and now it was ending.

He knew he should leave before his own features changed, but he wanted to see the real man who caused his obsession. He'd taken it too far tonight. Way too far for his conscience, but the attraction was too great. It wasn't a valid excuse. He'd stalked and seduced Draco Malfoy.

Draco whimpered. His hand with fingers more slender than before grasped onto Harry's bicep and a pleasant close-lipped smile emerged. Draco sighed and then began breathing heavily. Harry stayed and watched. The chin became sharper, the nose longer. Draco wasn't pretty as a whole, but each feature had Harry mesmerised. _It could be so good,_ Harry whispered.

Gently, he removed Draco's hand and carefully pulled back the blankets. Adding voyeurism to his sins of the night seemed inconsequential. He wanted to lower his head and kiss the flaccid cock but refrained from doing so. Instead, he committed the lithe body and all of its intricacies to memory. 

"Stay," Draco mumbled as Harry got out of bed. Harry pulled the covers up to Draco's shoulders. The night had been worth it. He'd seen the side of Draco he'd always dreamt was there. If only Draco.... Harry shook his head at his impossible fantasy and dressed. The only light came from the city buildings. He withdrew a card from his coat pocket and lit a votive so he could write a message. He knew that Draco would never call.

Harry took one last look. 

The air cracked.


End file.
